


An explosive situation

by Level_Nightmare



Series: Higgs delivery service [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Prolapse, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Gangbang, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Scat, dangerous insertion, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: One of Higgs' Demens, Finch, returns to the camp under Mountain Knot City with an explosive new toy that, before being taken to its destination, must pass through the wise hands (and not only), of their leader.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Homo Demens
Series: Higgs delivery service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604695
Kudos: 33





	An explosive situation

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that you will find in this story: unfortunately English is not my first language and I helped myself with an online translator. Please keep this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it!

"Did you find what?" Higgs' voice, finally, coming from inside the tent.

As long as he was patiently waiting out there, following with passive interest the comings and goings of his comrades with the cocks still dripping in their hands asking him when it would be his turn to enter then laugh out loud, fucking involved from their own joke.

Of the "mountain" Demens, Finch has always been the most passionate explorer, damned curious for being one of Higgs' men, usually devoted solely to violence and murder. Instead he always spent part of his time looking for useful materials and he found the atomic deposit from which to take explosives to blow up a few thousand innocent people.

Finch sighs moving the weight from one foot to the other, holding the briefcase in his hands, peering inside the tent to understand where the boss is, seeing him in the company of Farson and Morales, a cock in the ass and the other in the mouth. Finch's sigh turns into a small gasp of pleasure and automatically finds himself pressing the briefcase against his hips feeling the cock stiffen at the mere thought of being able to replace Farson to insert twenty centimeters of hot meat into the damp bottomless hole of their leader.

He has already done it like everyone else, of course, but with Higgs it is impossible not to want to do it all the time. Maybe it's the fault of the chiralium, Finch thinks. Or perhaps those of his irresistible blue eyes that trigger fantasies so violent and wild as to frighten him.

He shook himself realizing that he was in front of him and that those blue eyes, which know how to be eager and sweet, are now hard, annoyed by having been distracted.

Higgs is naked, kneeling on a dirty ragged mattress thrown in an area of the tent while Farson and Morales offer him the cock next to him to clean them up after having used them so wildly. He holds them in his hands, licks them to take the last drops of cum as if he were not covered from head to toe, his hair dirty and greasy glued to his face.

But Finch just said "nuclear bomb", he understood right?

"Yes, boss. Nuclear bomb. Small, though." Demens replies, tapping his hand on the briefcase.

Higgs' eyes, illuminated by the orgy of cocks in which he is still immersed, become attentive and it is clear that his little head full only of thoughts of death, cum and explosions is now meditating on how to use this new toy.

The leader of the Demens eagerly reaches out his hands, advancing on his knees towards his soldier, grabbing his cock through the thick trousers of the black uniform and weighing the swollen and pulled balls.

"If you've been as good as last time, Finch, daddy will be very happy to give you a nice gift." Higgs chirps annoyingly, bringing his dirty face closer to his man's groin and smelling it obscenely, licking his lips.

"I want your cum, Finch and I want it NOW. But first, the duty. Don't you think?" he smiles absently, with that valium doll-like attitude, ready for another dose of cocks that makes Finch want to beat him up to knock him out and then fuck him unconscious.

Higgs snatches the briefcase from his hands throwing it with dangerous negligence on the mattress, then like a child on Christmas day, he bends to examine it closely, regardless of being naked, filthy, with his ass indecently raised towards him.

While Higgs is busy examining the outside, Morales lowers on one knee to wink in Finch's direction.

"You were a good hunting dog, huh, Finch? Do you want your prize? If you stand here and you have patience he's so full that can sprays on you. Just press a little his belly, like an old doll!" Morales laughs like if Higgs did not listen him and slipping his hand between those pale buttocks to widen them further, exposing that monstrous dripping hole that overflows warm sperm at each pulse, swollen and congested to the point of risking to slipping out. Morales noticed Finch's tension and, amused, began to rub his fingers on Higgs' dirty hole, irritating his sensitive and wet skin with the rough fabric of the glove, pinching the swelling and then sticking a finger inside without any regard.

Higgs doesn't even seem to notice and has eyes only for that shiny black briefcase, a little worn, a little eroded by the timefall, perhaps a little loose on the joints and with the risk of opening up and losing the contents scattering it everywhere. He bites his lip, excited both physically and mentally: that briefcase is exactly like his ass and the fingers of Morales and Farson do nothing but excite him and prepare him for another round of cocks and cums.

While his two boys do not stop playing with his dripping hole and Finch can only dream of tearing off his helmet to put his mouth into it, he opens the briefcase, revealing the bomb inside: quite sophisticated, small tonnage, with a timer (off) and some connecting wires. It all seems pretty easy, nothing one of his men doesn't know how to operate, Moriarty or Gillespie, for example.

His wet fingers caress the bomb, perhaps about thirty centimeters, squared on one side, slightly more rounded on the other: there is enormous power in that weapon, something unimaginable and indescribable that makes him feel small and pathetic in his nudity.

Higgs starts to move his hips against the hands of his Demens as he removes the bomb from the box and approaches it to his face. He sniffs it, licks it, tests the dusty threads between his lips as he feels the cock dangling softly between his thighs to start dripping his disgusting black liquid. He is getting wet like a female in heat and this, together with the weapon he holds in his hands, now makes him feel omnipotent in his madness, his stupid empty head again filled with ephemeral and vermilion glory.

"Until, get Gillespie to come: I want him to turn it on. I want it on now, right away." Peremptorily orders Higgs, turning to face him preventing Morales and Finch from continuing to touch his hole, wanting to take care of their cocks while he waits. Retaining the Demens once they are sexually excited is more complex than managing the BTs and the two men press on him from behind like dogs on the female in heat, rubbing their hands on the swollen and slimy hole to excite him, to make him submissive again to his carnal pleasures.

But Higgs seems to have other plans and despite staying there to enjoy their brutal hands, he holds the bomb tight against his throat, incentivizing Finch to call their explosives expert with that mad and dull stare .

Gillespie enters the tent shortly after when Finch, overwhelmed by the need and smell of sex that stagnates inside, also joined Morales and Farson: he is the only one of that group who still feels ashamed for the inability to oppose those disgusting, dirty and meaningless couplings but the smell of Higgs' rotten bowels is like a volatile drug that drives your senses crazy and that has now reduced him, without a helmet, to keep his mouth glued to his dripping hole , the tongue sunk in his soft rectum and evidently full of the cum of his companions. His nose is saturated with that disgusting smell but from which it is impossible to escape, he feels his stomach upside down and about to betray him but he cannot stop licking, feeling him enjoying and shivering against his mouth.

Upon Gillespie's arrival, Higgs doesn't get lost in chatter and offers him the bomb.

"Turn it on. TURN it on." he almost whins, clenching his fists when the Demens takes it out of his hands to evaluate the trigger, eyeing the timer that is still in the briefcase instead.

"Boss, are you sure?" Gillespie patiently asks this twerp bitch knowing how much all those cocks make him even more stupid than he is. "Even if it seems small, it will make a big bang. If we play around in the wrong way ..." he shrugs as if to summarize what would happen without if and without but.

Higgs, however, does not seem to want to hear reasons and as he continues to enjoy, he grabs Gillespie by the belt, undoing his trousers with consummate skill to start licking his cock gracelessly through the tight fabric of his underpants, looking at him from below with those idiotic, wonderful doll's blue eyes.

"Turn it on, turn it on, I want it on right away!" it's the whining he always does whenever there is something new to do, so Gillespie can only sigh, lower the elastic of his underpants to briefly stick his cock in his throat and keep it planted there, blocking his head with his hand and keeping him silent for a few seconds.

"Guys, let's light the firework for the boss. Don't mess too much, be good and keep this retarded bitch away from my cock at least until I'm done."

Morales and Farson burst out laughing, apparently so disconnected from the real world, from real life, that they don't realize that an accident with that bomb would cost all of them life without appeal and their stupid orgies would end up making them on a single beach dedicated to idiots who follow a leader with a head full of cum instead of brain.

Poor Finch, too drunk on Higgs' smell and taste, can't help but rub his cheek against his ass, nodding wearily.

While Higgs sucks and swallows, grunting against his cock, Gillespie thinks about how to activate the bomb without too many risks, pushes the head of his boss away to his cock back and sit at the only table carrying the bomb and opening his tool kit to get to work.

Higgs is immediately dissatisfied with it, so idiotic that he doesn't realize that his man is doing exactly what he asked him, he tries to trudge towards him because it's his cock he wants to suck now.

His boys prevent him, pulling him back on the dirty mattress: Morales under him, Farson behind, both cocks that enter his ass without difficulty while Finch settles heavily on his chest, slamming his cock and swollen balls against his face with which the idiot immediately fills his mouth after having licked and covered them with saliva.

Gillespie knows exactly how long it will take before Higgs remembers his first whim, so he keeps an eye on that pathetic orgy on the leader, enjoying the obscene noises of his body that is filled for the umpteenth time to finish the work in about ten minutes, applying a battery to the timer and reviewing all the safety steps that he seems not to have forgotten.

"Done." he announces, twisting his lips in a smile when Finch cums on the face of their boss, too full to be able to swallow again, overflowing from below and above: it would also be his turn to give him some now but Higgs is already freeing himself capriciously of his men to stand up and stagger to the table to observe the primed device with eyes full of wonder. His new bomb, his new toy.

"Magnificent." he murmurs, leaning with his elbows and chest on the table and almost ending up sitting on Gillespie's lap.

"I'll have it delivered by Bridges! It'll have it delivered by Bridges to Fragile!" he laughs like an idiot, lost in that lecherous fantasy while Gillespie pushes him away with a spanking.

"Empty somewhere this fucking shitty ass, you smell like cum and shit like a clogged toilet." and the explosives expert knows how much Higgs gets excited at being insulted like that, he knows that most likely by the afternoon he will find him in the latrine of the camp with his ass open only for him and there he can really fill it to the brim like a fucking biological overflowing pit.

But Higgs is only interested in his bomb and as his stupid demens head suggests that now is the time to try something really fun.

So he sits on the table, spreads his thighs holding the metal cylinder in the middle, pressing it against the dripping cock, against the balls, he rubs himself against under the feverish eyes of his men.

"Boss, it's triggered. Stop being a jerk" Gillespie reminds him, approaching him to grab his wrist and to trim a small slap on his face just to get his attention.

"If the wrong thread comes off I don't know what the fuck can happen: I would get rid of it quickly, I don't know about you. Do you understand me, useless sack of cum?"

However, Higgs does not seem to be of the same opinion and after having twisted his arm in the grip of the demens, he imperatively guides his hands on the device he holds resting between his thighs.

"Come on. Before a big explosion, it is absolutely necessary to leave our brand, our ... smell, our taste. They must know it was me." he insists, reclining his back on the dirty table and planting a foot against Gillespie's shoulder, staring at him with eyes so predacious as to put the demens in awe.

"Put it in, put it in right away. Break my ass. Now!" his voice hoarse with desire is wearing down Gillespie's nerves, certainly not the most patient man in the world who with a movement of impatience pushes his knees against his chest to rest the slightly rounded part of the device on that broken hole .

"As if there was still something to break, shit. Everyone should see what kind of dirty bitch you are, you have such a pest infested butthole that it should be sanitized with a fucking flamethrower. I should stick that inside." the demens murmurs, slapping it right on the dripping hole, spreading the liquid that comes out, a mixture of cum, shit and pure chiralium to lubricate it and try to push.

"Sorry boss but I can't get this thing into your guts. Hard to say but it's too big even for your shitty ass."

Higgs seems immediately irritated by that refusal and nervously beats a fist against the table to recall his other three loyal soldiers, who remained to dangle on the dirty mattress they use to empty the balls inside him.

"Farson, Morales, Finch: do you want to prove to this asshole that he's wrong?" Higgs growls, trying to push Gillespie's hands away but only getting the Demens to give him another spank on the broken hole, now a soft chasm with swollen and congested edges.

The three men surround the table and Higgs doesn't waste any time, confidently holding Morales' and Farson's cocks to start masturbating them gently.

"Finch, spread my ass. I know you want it. You are the one who wants it most of all the others. You brought the new toy, you are entitled to a special gift"

As if he cares about it and as if there is something special in that blocked, leaking sewer, Finch thinks, bending down with a sigh to take a close look: the bomb is actually large and, above all, it is a fucking triggered bomb and ready to explode. Not a grenade. A thermonuclear bomb. They are doing a madhouse thing, Finch seems for the first time really uncertain about what to do: maybe he could just turn around, get on a van and go away from that bunch of idiots with a melted brain.

But just smelling it makes him crazy, crazier than the others, more eager than the others, so without any grace he plantes a shoulder against the back of Higgs' raised knees, takes his balls out of the way with one hand and sticks his another in that bloated hole, turning the wrist and feeling him immediately enjoy, the muscles of the thighs stiff and quivering.

Higgs is panting sprawled, waving his hips against the creaking table, continuing to masturbate his Demens' cocks while Gillespie, with a condescending smile, weighs the bomb and watches Finch brutalize their boss's broken ass with his arm.

"Open it well, Finch, let's see if that's enough. Otherwise, next time we'll try with a few grenades without a quill, mh? Then we'll leave him to shit on himself trying to take them off." laughs and knows that Higgs is enjoying like the pig he is under his words.

As long as he penetrates it furiously with his arm, feeling his cock harden when the sound of Higgs' gross ass starts to resemble that of a pneumatic hammer stuck in a mud puddle. When he pulls out his hand, he doesn't wait for the hole to close slowly and Gillespie pushes into the huge rounded part of the device.

Higgs whines for pleasure with the eyes rolled back and the tongue out of the mouth, gets agitated, urges them to break through it with more violence and they really manage to put that fucking nuclear bomb inside his rectum.

Finch observes the bomb sinking slowly into the body of their boss, the dangerously pulled threads and the square base as the only thing that remains outside keeping the anus obscenely enlarged.

"You are stuffed, boss. Fuck, you really are a hopeless idiot." Gillespie congratulates him, chasing Farson and Morales with a hand to force Higgs on all fours on the table and show everyone the finished work.

The men laugh seeing the bomb weigh down his bowels and protrude monstrously from his gaping ass and he, enjoying like a bitch, frantically moves his hips to feel stimulated to his fucking soul, pressing his face and hands on the table, perhaps intimately wanting to reach the most intense of orgasms and secretly hoping for the most devastating of the explosions.

Hearing the laughter from the tent, the other Demens in the camp also approach to take a look and find themselves in front of that grotesque spectacle, abandon their positions to join their companions.

Without a word Kingsbury, a taciturn individual with the passion to strangle the couriers so unfortunate as to end up too close to their camp, moves in front of Higgs to stick his huge cock up his throat, finally closing his drooling mouth.

It is obviously the time to flood him with cum and the Demens know how they like it: in the face, in the mouth, watering him between the thighs and on the cock that unfortunately can no longer stand up straight, slammed between the legs like a flabby pipe that loses oil.

Finch seems to have raged on the penetration with the device and does not stop breaking Higgs' ass with it, extracting it a few centimeters and then inserting it again, more and more deeply. When he manages to get through one of the corners of the base, after several minutes of brutal attempts, the other men rejoice while Higgs, overwhelmed by pleasure, loses control of the bladder and spray a splash of warm piss on himself causing a burst of frantic laughter in his soldiers.

"Ah, fuck you bunch of idiots." Higgs scolds them, upset by pleasure, running the back of his hand over his mouth "pull it out of my ass, pack it up and and get ready to enjoy the fireworks."

And here's the problem.

Remove it.

Now that the games have calmed down a bit, Higgs has stiffened his muscles and seems to expect his soldiers to solve his problems without hindrance but after two or three try to pull that thing off his ass, he realizes that perhaps it would have been appropriate to use the little brain he left and stop slipping into the guts everything that seems big enough.

Gillespie must admit, while continuing to pull and rotate the bomb, that seeing the boss with a triggered nuclear bomb stuck in the ass is fucking funny. And hearing him get altered and then whimpering imploring everyone's help is absolutely hilarious.

Higgs angrily urges them to get that fucking bomb out of his rectum, he's in a hurry to make his plan come true and now his mind is projected on the idea of putting a bomb on which he has impaled himself in Sam Bridges' hands but pulling it out seems really complex.

There is a need for the joint work of four of his own who after having really opened his ass more than ever, force him to push, inciting him as if he were a mating beast.

Finch can't hold back a laughter: he seems to be at a birth in hell and, perhaps due to the law of retaliation, he is the first to reach out his hands under the ass of their boss to take the device that remains ridiculously hung half out of his ass.

"Come on stupid bitch, push, you nasty slut screwed in the ass!" his Demens shout at him, laughing, hitting is ass with gloved hands, slapping that useless dripping cock while he grunts pushing out that huge device with a surge of sperm and liquid shit and a good part of his filty rectum.

"Don't you dare clean it." Higgs growls, raising one hand peremptorily "put it in the fucking suitcase as it is." and when the boss has that tone, better satisfy him. So Finch deposits the soiled bomb in the briefcase, letting Gillespie take care of the final details.

Higgs is panting spasmodically, the rectal prolapse swinging out of his body disgustingly dripping has attracted the attention of his demens, a new grotesque sight to look at, to touch. He quickly feels their hands begin to push it, someone to penetrate it, someone else to pull it enough to make it come out a little more. And then, deliciously, someone lick it and suck it.

"Fuck, Finch, I know it's you, it's your fucking mouth that is licking my guts, keep on son of a bitch, clean them and then put them back inside my ass that I have to go. You always make me waste so much time you idiots."

Deeply embarrassed by those words, Finch grabs a filthy rag, dirty with lubricating oil for weapons and uses it to plug his ass, brutally thrusting it into the prolapse and leaving that piece of fabric to fill it completely like the stuffing of an unstitched doll.

The demens laugh while continuing to be on him while Gillespie, shaking his head, wraps that explosive gift by setting the timer and keeping in mind to explain to that idiot of their boss how to operate it once he gets his ass closed.


End file.
